


The Second Amendment

by Lilsi



Series: The Amendments [2]
Category: The Bill
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsi/pseuds/Lilsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke talks to Craig about how they have been and what they should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second Amendment

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction was once posted at Craiggilmore.co.uk a fan site no longer active, so to preserve this story and others, I am importing them to AO3. I did not want the loss of such a large amount of amazing and wonderful fanfiction, it would be such a waste to fans of Craig Gilmore and Luke Ashton to not have the opportunity to enjoy these stories as i have. Since the site is no longer active i have been unable to contact the creators but if you happen to be them under a new pen name and want the fiction to be removed please send me a note!
> 
> Story Written by - Alex
> 
> Part of the CG Quickie Challenge

Craig catches the door to the PCs' locker room as it swings closed and is inside, his back against it, before Kerry Young's footsteps have died away down the corridor. Luke's standing over by his locker, tie in hand, his shirt undone, leaving his throat exposed. Remembering how it tastes leaves Craig momentarily lost for words. 

 

“What's going on?” He manages.

 

Luke sighs. “Want me to spell it out for you?” He raises his hands - the colour drains from Craig's face - and undoes another button. “Boy meets girl. Boy also - and here's the funny bit – meets boy. Well... man really. Boy likes girl, or thinks he does, enough to kiss her anyway.” Luke pauses, the silence stretches between them. “I kind of need you to be looking at me right now... Craig?” 

 

Craig shakes his head, mutely, he can't open them right now. But open they do at the touch of Luke's hand on his chest.

 

“But not enough to sleep with her. And then I kissed you.” Luke traces the contours of Craig's mouth, his eyes following the path of his fingertips. Craig's mesmerised by the length of Luke's eyelashes. “And right when I thought it couldn't get any better. That this was it. That finally-.” Luke shrugs his way out of the circle of Craig's arms before it closes. “You pushed me away. Said you couldn't.” 

 

Craig's weight against the door is the only thing keeping the room secured – they both know it - which is why Luke's perfectly, tantalisingly, safely out of reach only a couple of feet away.

 

“Can you imagine what it's like to have sex with a woman Craig? For years I've thought it was... enough I suppose. I never had any complaints.” Luke's fist lands with a thump near Craig's shoulder as he gropes behind him for the handle. “Stay!” The same hand falls to Craig's arm gripping him lightly. “Please?”

 

Craig licks his lips and stays put.

 

“Never had any complaints until the other night. Kerry might be blonde but she's not totally stupid, not when it comes to sex and her getting turned down. Somehow I ended up telling her-” Craig groans. “How I'd made a pass at you and you'd knocked me back. And how confused I felt. The whole thing.”

 

“My messages?” Craig croaks.

 

“I showed her. At first she agreed you just wanted to 'talk' to tell me to stay away because you didn't fancy me. So that's when I told her about what you'd said that night. You know?

 

Craig nods, weakly.

 

“She said that made it entirely different and maybe that's why you've been walking round looking like a wounded puppy.” Luke's fingers tip Craig's chin up. “It's not a good look on you, you know, I like my Sergeant snapping and snarling – maybe giving me a good bollocking?” Luke's smiling up at him waiting, his lips parted in expectation.

 

“Later.” Craig smiles back, dipping his head.

 

“Soon?” Luke pleads, breathlessly, moments later.

 

“Soon enough.” Craig promises.


End file.
